


True To Life

by patrickurie (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Kissing, M/M, Toys, fantasies, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/patrickurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon loves toys, no matter the condition or model. Ryan doesn't want anything to do with toys and he's sick of hearing about 'those dolls at the park.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out Of The Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update the tags as I go on.

Brendon loves toys. It doesn't matter what kind, he will find some sort of interest in them, whether they're cracked, missing a piece, or abandoned. They could be dolls, trucks, miniature houses, a jack in the box, anything. His apartment was littered in toys he'd taken and repaired, and he never neglected a single one. 

He made a living off of fixing people's toys. Small children came running to him with their torn stuffed animals, as well as adults who couldn't bear to dispose of their beloved childhood toy. He always helped though, even if they lacked the money at times. He couldn't stand to see those sad faces of the toy's owner. 

One couldn't walk into his home without threatening the life of one of the toys, as he put it. He cleaned it every other day, but they kept coming. The walls were covered in shelves holding his toys. They ranged from fire truck models from the 1980's to porcelain dolls from the 1940's. 

There were two he cherished the most, even though he claimed he loved them all equally. A pair of marionettes from the early 1960s. One was a girl with long braided hair and the rosiest cheeks one could imagine. The other was a boy with a similar theme, except much shorter hair. He'd named them Elizabeth and Edward. 

Every day it was nice out, he would go to the park, carrying Elizabeth and Edward in the backpack he made just for them. He would climb an oak tree that bent just enough for him to be able to grab onto the branches. Thankfully, he was athletic enough to swing onto them and pry himself up. 

He would pull the marionettes out and do shows for the people who came by. When there was no one watching, he'd even have them just dance around in the air, loving to see them active. People who weren't around the area would always be baffled to see a man in a top hat, sitting in a tree with the beloved dolls, but always warmed up to him. He'd become quite popular around the city. 

There was a man who would always storm past the tree, looking particularly angry, but whenever he made eye contact with Brendon, he would just smile. He just wanted to make others happy. The man would frown and turn his head, then rush off. He enjoyed seeing that reaction, it was kinda cute. 

One day, after doing a show for a group of children, Brendon spotted the man walk by. He was normally so careful, but he wasn't on that day due to a slight cold he had. He waved to the man and dropped his dear Elizabeth on the ground. 

"Oh God," he said to himself. The man had been staring at him, and Brendon noticed this. "Excuse me, could you please grab Elizabeth for me...?" he asked, starting to move off the tree and hanging upside down on the branch by his legs. 

The man scowled and walked closer. He had a soft face which looked much sweeter than it was angry. His hair was a fair brown color and a bit messy. He was wearing a brown suit, but Brendon had always noticed how nicely he dressed. He made eye contact with him and he saw in his eyes, past the dark eyeliner, he looked upset. 

"These dumb dolls!" he exclaimed, picking up Elizabeth. He held her up and as Brendon was about to reach for her, he tossed her at the tree, breaking her in multiple places. "All I hear about is 'Those dolls at the park!' I'm so annoyed with it!" he exclaimed. 

Brendon looked at his companion Elizabeth, lying lifeless next to the tree. He could fix her he knew, but he was absolutely heartbroken. He'd asked the man a simple favor, trusted him to give him his dear marionette, but he betrayed that trust and hurt them both. He sighed shakily and ignored the man, dropping from the tree, placing Edward carefully in the backpack after he landed. He picked up Elizabeth, putting her parts into the backpack. 

Hesitantly, he moved his head to make eye contact again with the man who did this. He didn't seem phased in the slightest, but looks could be deceiving. Brendon a whole new wave of sadness come over him, so he ran away. He was most certainly not slow when he ran either. 

He made it home in minutes and took out his beloved marionettes from their backpack. He hung Edward on his spot by the door, then carefully placed Elizabeth and her pieces on a table. He looked down at her and his heart plummeted. He began to glue pieces of her together, his breath heavy as he thought. 

He then realized, Elizabeth was missing her right arm. 

~~~~~

Ryan was in a bitter, foul, horrible mood. He was always in a bad mood, but this time he couldn't stand to be around anything. He wanted the world to just go away and live him to lay in his own self loathing at that exact moment, even though he knew that was absolutely ridiculous. 

He was working as a shoe salesman for a month to make an earning. He was working as one. Now he was jobless, all because he 'didn't show enough enthusiasm towards the customers.' Fuck, they just didn't give him a chance he thought. Some petty reason to fire him. 

He had to walk through the park on his way home and the last thing he wanted to see was the man with his dumb puppets. Children were running from the tree, smiling. That meant he was there today. He stopped in front of the tree and saw the ridiculous man in his top hat, playing with his dumb toys. 

The man looked at him and grinned widely showing his teeth. His eyes shifted to slits as grinned and he tried to wave with one of his gloved hands, but dropped the girl puppet on the grass. Ryan rolled his eyes at the panicked look on his face. 

"Excuse me," the man said to Ryan. "Could you please grab Elizabeth for me?" 

Ryan walked closer to the toy and picked it up, examining it a moment. "These dumb dolls!" he exclaimed. He wished they weren't around so he could just walk home in peace. He decided to take matters into his own hands and smashed the puppet against the tree, snarling. "All I hear about is 'Those dolls at the park!' I'm so annoyed with it!" 

The man dropped from the tree and grabbed parts of the doll after putting the other in his backpack. He looked at the puppet and his face fell, his normally happy eyes filled with complete sadness. He turned his head to look at Ryan and bit his lip. When he looked away, Ryan frowned, realizing how big of an asshole he had just been. 

He ran off as quickly as he could and Ryan noticed one thing. He left the arm of his doll next to the tree. He sucked up his bad attitude and walked over to pick up the arm, putting it in his shirt pocket. He'd carry it around with him until he saw the man again. 

 

He came to the park the exact time the next day and waited for the man, hoping he would show up. He waited, sitting by the tree and ignoring the weird looks, for three hours, feeling obliged to give the man back his precious item. 

He was about to get up and leave since the sun was setting, but the man finally showed, standing before him with the most hurt look Ryan could ever imagine. He looked a bit strange without the clothes he wore for show, now wearing only a button up shirt and the skinniest jeans Ryan had ever seen. "Have you seen Elizabeth's arm...?" he whispered, bending down to be level with him. 

Ryan dug through his pocket and handed him the arm of the doll, noticing the man's face had lit up in just the slightest way. "I... I was in a bad mood... I wanted to be left alone and then you talked to me... and I lost it, I'm sorry," he explained pointlessly. 

The man shook his head, putting the arm in his pocket. "It's alright... I won't ask you any favors again. Thank you for returning her arm, I would have been lost without it..." 

Ryan sighed, guilt piling up inside of him. He met the man's eyes again and bit his lip. He'd never hated the puppet show. It was one of the few things in life he really appreciated, seeing how this man could go out almost everyday and do this because he loved people. "I'm Ryan..." he muttered, holding a hand out for the man to shake. 

The man looked at his hand with confusion in his eyes and then took his hand, firmly shaking it. "Brendon." 

"Brendon," Ryan repeated as a trick to help remember names. "Do you need any help at all...?"

Brendon stood up straight and shook his head. "No, no. I enjoy what I do. If I needed help, I would have hired someone. Elizabeth and Edward are all the help I need." 

Ryan stood up and leaned against the tree. There was something about Brendon he liked, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He'd always liked a certain thing about him, even though he didn't know what it was. "Will you be able to do your show again?"

"Yes, I'll fix up Elizabeth tonight and we shall be back tomorrow." Brendon grinned. His grin always amused Ryan, there was nothing else quite like it. "Will I see you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, I'll be here tomorrow," Ryan replied. "I'm sorry again about... Elizabeth." 

"Oh, no, she'll be fine..." Brendon said, holding back on telling him how hurt he had been. "She's broken quite a few times. I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."


	2. Re-Make/Re-Model

At the same time he normally does, Brendon was out in the park, showing another show with his marionettes. Sure, they had seen better days, but they never failed to bring out a smile. 

He kept an eye out for Ryan, and soon he saw him walking up to the tree when he was done doing a show. Brendon beamed at him and said, "Come to see me?"

Ryan blushed and looked away. It was adorable. He crammed his hands in his pockets and mumbled, "I came to the park because I always do..."

The man in the tree giggled and held out a hand, making it clear he wanted to take Ryan's. "Come sit with me," he insisted. He saw the other man bring up his hand, and Brendon quickly took it into his own. He helped pull Ryan up into the tree, but thankfully he didn't need to do much, for the man was able to get up rather easily.

"Um, Brendon?" Ryan asked, leaning against the trunk of the tree with his legs on either side of the branch. 

"What is it?" the other asked, looking over at him. 

"Why the hell would you do this everyday? Uh, like, wasn't it fun the first time but kept getting more boring?" Ryan was giving him funny looks, and Brendon just grinned at him. 

"No, it gives me something to do. I love seeing smiles on people's faces. The fact that they're smiling because of me makes it better..." He leaned to the side and poked Ryan on the nose, making him grimace and shove his hand away. "Especially you," he whispered. 

"Gross," the other mumbled. 

Brendon laughed and grabbed his backpack off the branch. "Gross! Feelings!" he sarcastically said. 

Ryan made a weird noise and rolled his eyes. He then huffed and stayed quiet as Brendon packed away his marionettes and hat. 

"I'm taking off now. I've got some work I need to take care of before the morning," Brendon told him. "It was nice talking to you..." He was angling for Ryan to make some sort of protest to talk to him still. 

Brendon was lucky. "I'll walk you home," Ryan said in a stubborn tone. 

"Alright," Brendon said, swinging his backpack on. "I live on Morgan. Can you manage that?" He grabbed the branch with both hands, which was worn down from being sat on so much, and pushed himself down. He landed on his feet and looked up at Ryan. 

"I can manage," Ryan told him. He hesitantly tried to copy Brendon, but clumsily landed on his knees. He turned red. It was adorable. "Come on, uh, let's go." He stood up straight and gave Brendon a look. He was a bit taller than the other and it made him just all that cuter. 

Brendon pulled the straps back onto his shoulders and started to walk, knowing Ryan was following. It was nice being able to rely on someone, even if they were prone to turn and ruin everything at any given moment. 

Trying to hide the obviousness that he truly wanted to but failing, Ryan walked Brendon to his apartment. Brendon walked to the door and waved goodbye to him. "See you later," he said. 

"Wait," Ryan mumbled. "Phone..."

Brendon raised a brow. "You want my number?" 

"Yeah," Ryan said. "Unless you're too damn coocoo to text." He rubbed the back of his neck and bit his top lip. 

"I do have a phone," Brendon responded. He fumbled through his pockets until he found the cellphone. "Gimme your number and I'll text you tonight." 

Ryan did as he asked and as Brendon was about to thank him, he caught him running off. He laughed it off and went into the building. 

~~~~~

Ryan had been eating cold leftovers at his table by himself. He frowned at a wall, thinking to himself. His phone was sitting next to his plate because he was still waiting for Brendon to text him. 

"I wish I never spoke to him," he muttered out loud, tapping his fingernails on the table. "I shouldn't have. I knew it wouldn't be good and I fucking did it... What the hell was I-"

The phone lit up, drawing Ryan's attention. He slowly picked it up and read the number. It wasn't familiar, but he had a good feeling of who it was. He opened up the text and a mixture of a frown and a grin grew on his face. 

'It's Brendon. You wanted to text."

The smile overtook the scowl as he remembered how sweet Brendon looked under the sunset that day as he made it to his apartment. That gorgeous smile and those lovely lips. The dark eyes and the dark hair. 

He dropped his phone and jumped away from the table, his eye twitching. He wasn't supposed to think that about the man with the dumb puppets. 

He grabbed his phone and reread the text. He was about to reply, but then shut off his phone and walked out of the room. 

 

He didn't want Brendon to get any dumb ideas about him. The next day he stayed home, pretending to appreciate the lazy day. Television had nothing on, his fridge was empty.

He wound up laying in his bed and paying little to no attention to a CD. He had his phone in his hand. Brendon's number wasn't very interesting and neither was his text, but he'd been staring at it for at least ten minutes. 

He would every so often threaten to text back, then close it suddenly. 'What an idiot,' he thought to himself, pretending he didn't really want to speak with Brendon. 

He kept coming up with excuses or ways he wouldn't need to speak with him again, but soon he texted him back.

'Hi, sorry I didn't message earlier.' 

It sent before he could stop it. 

He dropped his phone on his chest and covered his face with his hands, slowly dragging them down. "God dammit..."

A few seconds later his phone buzzed. He slowly picked up his phone and looked at the message. 

'It's alright. What's up?'

'Can I come over?' 

The words just came out before he could prevent himself again. He cursed at himself, he seemed desperate in one way. 

'Haha, alright! You know where I live!' 

 

Ryan took his time in making it to Brendon's apartment, trying to think of some excuse to stop himself from talking to him. All of the excuses were obvious and dumb, he wouldn't be able to pass with them. 

He buzzed Brendon's apartment, 3A, and he waited for him to let him in, shifting nervously from his left to right foot. Brendon buzzed him in a second later and he opened the door, making his way to his apartment. 

He knocked at Brendon's door and giggled softly, seeing a toy truck hung up by the peep hole. It was so much like him to have that. 

"Gerard, answer the door, it's Ryan!" 

Ryan cocked a brow, surprised to hear Brendon saying the name of someone else. 

The door flew open revealing a rather pale, black haired man. He was frowning at him. "Hello, Ryan," he said, opening the door wider for him to come in. 

Ryan gave him a funny look and walked inside. He looked around the apartment as he was walking around and dropped his jaw. "Jesus Christ, your apartment is..." Messy. Crowded. Child like. "Amazing." 

Brendon walked in from the kitchen and smiled at him cheekily. Ryan found himself drawn to those beautiful lips. "Hey, Ryan." He gestured with his hand to the black haired man who was closing the door. "That's Gerard. He comes and helps fix things and organize things..." He chuckled. "You wouldn't know it by looking at it, but the apartment's really organized." 

Gerard waved briefly, then walked into the other room. 

"He's shy," Brendon said under his breath, giggling. 

Ryan was still looking around the room in awe. "Jesus fucking Christ, this is so fucking much..."

Brendon laughed softly. "I sold a lot of the toys last month also... They just keep piling up!" 

"Do you have every kind of toy...?" Ryan whispered. 

"He has every kind of toy, down to supposed fake swords that have really killed!" Gerard jumped out of the room and said, his face completely serious, but Brendon bursted into laughter. 

"Don't worry, nothing here has killed anything... Hmm, well, I'll show you everything later," Brendon said. 

"Show him everything all right," Gerard commented, looking away. He picked up a doll off a shelf and held it up. "This though- I remember a story that once a child was found with their stomach cut open... and only two toy inside... All of their organs had been removed!" he exclaimed. 

Brendon laughed even harder, and Ryan just stared at Gerard, his eyes wide. 

"Fucking hell, why would you keep that...?" 

"Gerard, why don't you go home now? You've helped a lot today, I'll see you tomorrow at four," Brendon said. 

Gerard headed to the door and waved again. He never smiled once when Ryan was there and he looked equally bored as he left. "Bye, Brendon," he mumbled as he walked through the door. 

Brendon sighed and looked at Ryan. "No, nothing's killed anyone." 

"I assumed so," Ryan said quietly. 

Brendon hopped closer to Ryan and laughed. "Lemme show you something," he said quietly. 

"Yeah?" Ryan said, looking at Brendon. 

"Here," Brendon said, putting his hand on the bottom of Ryan's chin. He grinned and put his lips against Ryan's.


	3. All I Want Is You

Ryan's first reaction when Brendon kissed him was to put his hands on his chest and shove him away. He was a blushing mess.

"What the fu-" 

Brendon was giving him puppy dog eyes. Ryan's heart was sinking after seeing that. He just needed to think, he hadn't been able to yet.

"I have to go," he whispered. He bounded for the door and didn't stop until he was out of the building. 

He made it outside and caught Gerard waiting aimlessly by the building still. He stared at him a moment and caught he had his phone out. "What are you doing?" Ryan asked him. 

"Oh," Gerard said, looking over at Ryan. He flashed him his phone and showed him a picture of a toy superhero. "Someone's willing to give this to me so I want their address before I go." 

'That's why he and Brendon are friends,' Ryan thought. "How long have you known Brendon?" 

"Three years," Gerard said, not looking up from his phone. "I'm taking off now. I'll talk to you later. Finally got the address." And with that, he was gone. 

Ryan sighed, that was the end of getting information from him. 

~~~~~

Brendon wasn't upset about what Ryan did. It was understandable. Hell, he'd probably run away if that were him. 

He was only sad. Lonely. He liked Ryan a lot. A lot. 

He picked up his phone twenty minutes after he left and texted him the words, "I'm sorry about that." 

It was thirty minutes before he got a text back. 

"It's alright." 

Brendon sighed in relief. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" 

"Sure," Ryan texted back a while later. It almost seemed hesitant, but Brendon didn't care. He just wanted to see him again. 

"Great. It'll just be me. I'll give you a proper tour." 

Ryan didn't text back after that, but that was okay. 

 

Brendon waited for Ryan the next day, sitting in his chair and watching the phone and the buzzer. Actually, the buzzer went off first. It was strange, it sounded slightly different than usually. 

He buzzed Ryan in and moments later there was a knock on the door. "Come in, it's unlocked," Brendon called. He'd still been sitting in his chair.

The door opened and it felt like hours before Ryan walked into the apartment. He'd been dressed in the brown suit he wore when he broke Elizabeth, it looked nice on him, but in the short time he knew Ryan, not like him. 

"What's up with the attire?" Brendon asked, eying him up and down. He didn't think twice when Ryan smirked at him. 

"Don't worry, I won't be wearing it much longer," Ryan said. He closed the door and walked over to Brendon, not making him stand up. 

"What do you mean by that?" Brendon asked, chuckling. Ryan was flirting with him. Fuck, he liked it. He was sure his pants were enough proof of that. 

Like it was on command, Ryan stripped of his jacket. Brendon bit his tongue on saying anything as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the skin of his chest. This made Brendon lick his lips. Damn, damn, damn, damn. 

Ryan dropped to his knees in front of Brendon and he gasped, knowing what was coming. He unzipped Brendon's pants slowly and eyed his crotch. 

"I knew you liked me... but not that much," Ryan purred, stroking his erection through his underwear. 

"Sh-Shut up... and suck me," Brendon whispered, closing his eyes and waiting. 

Ryan heeded his request, pulling down his underwear. He closed his eyes and took Brendon's hard cock into his mouth, not waiting to use any tricks. He clearly wanted him to cum, Brendon could tell, by the way he was sucking and slurping and fuck. It didn't seem real. 

Brendon half opened his eyes and watched Ryan, seeing him lick up the shaft slowly. The way his eyes were even teasing him. The way his hand held the base. The way- the way-

Brendon felt himself coming and his eyes shot open completely. Ryan had disappeared and the room was dark. His pants also now needed to be changed. 

"Fuck," Brendon whispered, standing up to properly go to sleep. In a bed, maybe.


	4. Chance Meeting

Even Ryan's normal every few day routine was being contaminated. He went to the grocery store and if anyone asked, he was out of milk. Not booze and fatty foods.

He tried to make a quick run through and as he was walking down the aisle for chips, he heard a sadly familiar voice. "Ryan, Ryan..."

He groaned and looked over at the voice, frowning. "Gerard, Gerard," he said mockingly. 

Gerard shrugged his shoulders and walked over to him. He had his phone out and seconds later, Ryan's phone started buzzing. Gerard's lips curled into a devilish grin. 

Ryan scowled and pulled out his phone, checkinh the number and the text. 'I took ur nunmber while Brendon was asleep,' it said simply. He gave Gerard an exhausted look. 

Gerard started texting something again and almost immediately Ryan's phone lit up. 'When r u going to Brendon's again? Its been a week.'

Ryan shut the screen and put his phone back in his pocket. "You can use your words," he said bitterly, refusing to respond to that text. 

"Fine," Gerard murmured. He put his phone in his pocket. "When are you going to Brendon's again? He misses you, ya know." 

Ryan rolled his eyes. "When I'm damn good and ready," he muttered. 

"I know what happened," Gerard said flatly. "Get off your high horse and go run into his arms. You know you want to. I can tell... who wouldn't really want to? Brendon is fucking attractive." 

Ryan couldn't keep from glaring at him. "Then you seem to need to keep your dick in your pants."

Gerard only glared back, then giggled. "I swear to God, Ryan... If you don't go make up-- out- with Brendon, I will fucking murder myself in your house and keep you at night as I haunt you..."

Ryan shivered at the thought and sighed. "God dammit, if you keep pressuring me, it's never gonna happen." 

Suddenly, Ryan felt a sheer pain on the side of his head and his eyes almost shot out of head, gripping the throbbing area with his hand. "Did you just fucking hit me?" 

"Yes," Gerard said nonchalantly, putting his hands in his pockets. "You deserve Brendon, Brendon deserves you. Just fucking do it, okay?" 

Ryan scowled. "I'll fucking talk to him and see what happens, fine?!" he snapped back. 

Gerard grinned at him and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Go do that, alright? Tell Bren I say hi when you see him today, oh, and the threat still stands if you don't." He pretended to choke himself, then released his hands and gave Ryan a look. "Just fucking do it."

Ryan felt a sick feeling come to his stomach. He hated when he was forced into things. "I said I fucking would," he muttered. "Gimme a break..." He started to walk away and he decided he could wait on getting the rest of his 'groceries' until he was there alone. When he was almost out of the store, he felt his phone vibrating. He groaned and pulled it out of his pocket. It was from Gerard, of course. 

'I fucking know if u do this, don't fuck with me or Brendon. He's expecting u tonight and u better be there to make him happy. :)' 

God, he wanted to stab someone and he wanted the victim to be Gerard. That was a nice thought, actually...

Again, his phone started buzzing and he angrily checked it.

'I can get to ur home easy, don't think I'm fucking joking. I like u and I like Bren, be there for him.' 

Yup. Stabbing him was sounding really fucking nice...


End file.
